Friends
by Disney United
Summary: Perry comes to Doofenshmirtz's house in the middle of the night, after a bad dream.


It was late, one night, when the knock sounded at Heinz's door. The lateness didn't matter much (as he had a tendency to suffer from insomnia), though the occurrence was indeed odd. Very few people visited him, you see.

When he opened the door, he was surprised to see one of his regular visitors on the other side, soaking wet.

"Perry the platypus?" he exclaimed in shock, trying to hold back the smile that was fighting to take up residence on his face. "What are you doing here?"

Perry glared at him briefly, before pushing his way in. Heinz glanced after him, muttering, "Well, come right on in then," before softly closing the door.

He followed Perry into his lab, which doubled as a living room. The platypus was making himself at home on the couch, though his eyes refused to leave the doctor's.

Heinz shifted uncomfortably, before heading off to the kitchen. Perry was tense the entire time he was gone, only calming back down when his arch-nemesis returned (carrying a tray with a pot of tea on it, as well as some snicker-doodle cookies).

"So...why are you here?" Heinz asked, as he sat down beside Perry. "I don't have anything ready yet..."

Perry chattered in a way that seemed impatient, or annoyed.

Heinz held up his hands. "What?! Did I say something wrong?"

Perry hesitated, before he patted Heinz's leg. The man froze, his face confused.

"I...don't understand..."

Perry chattered softly. He knew Heinz wouldn't understand; the language barrier between them was always a troublesome factor in their relationship...because they could never discuss what exactly their relationship WAS.

To be honest, Perry didn't know what he was to Heinz, though he was obviously something important to him. Heinz most likely thought of them as something akin to friends. Though...Heinz had said some things on occasion. It was obvious that Heinz thought that Perry thought of him as just a job, which was not at all correct.

He wanted to tell Heinz what he thought of him. He wanted to comfort Heinz when he got too caught up in one of his flashbacks. To put it simply, he wanted to tell Heinz that he was his friend.

"Perry, it's really late..." Heinz said, yawning. His eyes briefly darted over to the entrance to the hallway, which led to his bedroom. He looked like he was about to stand to go back to bed, but Perry's eyes pinned him in place. The brown eyes seemed worried, or maybe sad...desperate? Heinz couldn't really tell.

Perry knew he should stop fooling around, stop confusing his "nemesis" and go back to his home. But the reason for his coming to Heinz's home kept him from running off.

He patted the couch, motioning for Heinz to lay down. Heinz looked at him, head tilting to the side before he followed the platypus's orders.

"I don't know what you want..."

Perry curled up, around Heinz's head, causing the man to tense. Perry patted the messy hair slightly.

"Did something happen? Why are you acting...so friendly?" Heinz yawned again, his eyes going half-lidded. His nemesis's patting was actually...calming him. "Did you...like have a bad dream about me, or something?" Heinz asked, laughing slightly at the absurdity of Perry being concerned about him.

However, Perry chattered in affirmative. Heinz's blinked in shock. "Oh." Perry continued petting his hair, watching as Heinz started drifting off.

Perry, to be honest, felt better having came there, that night. The nightmare had been a bad one, one where he took his job too serious, and Heinz ended up getting hurt, as a result.

It had actually been a recurring dream. Only this night, though, had he followed his desires, going to visit Heinz to make sure he was OK.

Heinz snored suddenly, disrupting his thoughts, causing Perry to smile slightly.

No matter what Heinz thought Perry thought of him...he would always think of Heinz as his friend.

**_A/N Awww! I love Perry/Doof friendship! They're so awesome!_**

**_If there's any story in any Disney fandom that you desire for me to write, feel free to request me to write it! In fact, I encourage you to! XD_**

**_Please review!_**


End file.
